Caffeine Mischief
by Noellestar8
Summary: When the Mini Fairies start acting strangely, Tooth knows something is up-but what?


Something was off with the Mini Fairies.

Tooth noticed right away, as they were returning to her palace. They were… different. She couldn't tell exactly what it was, but as she watched them zip around she could tell something was strange. It wasn't like they had lost energy or strength to fly; it was like they had more of it. Her already incredibly efficient mini fairies were zipping around so fast they were no more than a blur to others, and even Tooth herself had a hard time keeping track of them. And when they stopped so that she could give them instructions on where to go, they never really stayed still. Instead of just hovering about, they zipped around her in a frenzy.

Finally, she decided to get to the bottom of what was wrong. One of her Mini Fairies, whom Jack affectionately called "Baby Tooth," was fluttering around her, awaiting instructions.

"Hey, slow down!" Tooth said to the Mini Fairy, voice tinged with concern, "What's up with all of you today?"

The Mini Fairy by no means indicated an answer and simply continued flittering around. Tooth looked at her with concern.

"Hey, come on, just sit and calm down," Tooth said gently, intending to find out what was wrong. Baby Tooth obeyed, but even when she was sitting down, she still buzzed with energy. Literally. Baby Tooth was trying her best to stay still, but she jittered and her body vibrated so much that she began to slowly move around the surface of the ground she was sitting on.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tooth asked, but Baby Tooth just shook her head, not seeming to have any idea about how this happened to her and the other Mini Fairies. Tooth was perplexed and utterly confused about what could have caused this. She herself was beginning to feel a bit high strung. She flitted about, ideas shifting through her head, but none of them seemed to fit. Finally, she gasped and clapped her hands together, and zipped in front of where Baby Tooth was sitting on the edge of the chair.

"Can you show me where you were when you first felt like this?" Tooth asked, eyes wide. Baby Tooth nodded and lifted off, zipping away at incredible speed, but luckily Tooth was fast as well and could keep up.

'Why didn't I think of this sooner,' Tooth thought to herself, wings fluttering furiously. If Baby Tooth didn't know why this was happening to her, she would at least remember when she first felt the effects.

Baby Tooth neared the lake within Tooth's palace. The water sparkled, the mural was bright and danced with colors, and Baby Tooth flitting, zipping motions slowed down. Her energy seemed drained, and she was a complete opposite of what she had been merely a few minutes ago. She drifted down in looping circles before resting next to a pile little white bowls. As Baby Tooth slowly succumbed to sleep, Tooth examined the bowls. They were all empty, but there had been some type of dark, frothy liquid in there. Tooth drifted down and dipped her finger in a bowl that still held a few drops of liquid. She brought her dainty finger up to her mouth, tasting the liquid.

"Coffee!" she exclaimed. And it had high quantities of caffeine too. Not enough to harm them, but enough to get them hyped up and zipping with energy.

'But how could it have gotten here?' Tooth thought to herself, examining the area around the bowls. And that was when she saw it. A single, perfect snowflake, preserved inside a pocket of cold air that only one person could create.

"Jack!" she gasped, her voice a mixture of anger and woe, "Of course!"

Half a world away, Jack sensed that Tooth knew, even though he hadn't heard her cry at all. He smiled to himself, a playful, impish grin that stretched across his whole face. "I better lay low until she gets over it," Jack said aloud, a habit he had picked up long ago. He cast a glance towards the general direction of where Tooth's palace was. "Winds!" he called out, voice loud and clear and tinged with laughter, "Take me away!"

And with that the winds swirled around Jack, picked him up, and carried him high into the clouds, where he would be safe from whatever wrath Tooth intended to inflict on him.


End file.
